


you donut know how much I love you

by purplelabrat



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Heavy Angst, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Time Travel, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplelabrat/pseuds/purplelabrat
Summary: Five brings Dave to the future for Klaus and him to meet again. Little did he know that Klaus already moved on.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Hazel (Umbrella Academy)/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 4





	you donut know how much I love you

“Thank you Five I finally get to see my beloved Klaus again,” says Dave. He hadn't been this excited since when Klaus confessed he loved him. Dave missed Klaus so much ever since he left Vietnam and went back to the future. Dave had truly missed Klaus while being a ghost but luckily Five found a guy to bring Dave back to life. All was good and now Dave gets to see Klaus finally.  
“No problem Dave as long as Klaus is happy to see you I'm happy.” Replies Five.

Dave and Five step foot in the academy. Klaus wasn't kidding when he said it was big it looked like a museum.

“Dave?”

Dave swings his head to the left and sees his beloved Klaus! God how he missed him Vietnam was so cold and boring without him but now he's there right in front of him!

Dave gets a running start and tackles Klaus into a hug kissing him everywhere on his face. Dave thought he saw a bit of disgust on his face but it's probably nothing.

“Oh, Klaus how much I miss you!” Dave giggles and spins Klaus around.

"Wait Dave stop!" Klaus yells. No longer disgusted with Dave he was now angry.

"You can't just show up now, Dave, it's been a year since I saw you, I tried to contact you for months, but now you decide to show up! You can't do that to me!" Klaus yells. He has tears in eyes now.

"Klaus I'm so sorry I didn't even know you tried to contact me! If I knew I would have talked to immediat-"

"Hey what are you doing to my boyfriend!"

Dave looks to his right and sees a big buff dude with a lot of muscle, a nice suit, and a sexy beard. Who was this guy?! Boyfriend?

“Hazel not right now I got this,” Klaus says sweetly. Wait Hazel.....Dave has heard this name before.

"Hazel?! Isn't that the dude who kidnapped and tortured you? Why would you date him!" Dave yells. Why would Klaus choose him instead of Dave? Thoughtful, kind, and beautiful Dave?

"Yes, and he was treated me better than you ever had. He gives me free food and helps me get sober which you never did! I was the one who had to pay for all our dates!" Klaus might as well explode right now cause he was red in the face.

"I think you should leave," says Hazel. He wraps his arm around Klaus' shoulder and for once Klaus looked at peace.

"Fine, I'll leave! Good luck with your insane boyfriend Klaus!" Dave tries to not cry and he runs out of the house he doesn't know where he's going but all he wants to do is not see Klaus' stupid new boyfriend.

Dave ends up at this local pink donut shop. He opens the doors, gets his seat, and cries trying to forget what has happened.


End file.
